<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>candle light [art] by Mikanskey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128623">candle light [art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey'>Mikanskey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, and soooooooo romantic, maybe kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>candle light [art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In honor of all the magnificent fanfictions of this fandom which takes place during the regency era. This drawing was made and painted based on a photo montage that you all know with Fassy in Jane Eyre and James in Becoming Jane. &lt;3<br/>
<a href="https://www.casimages.com/i/200511042213130882.jpg.html"></a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>